


reunited

by snapdragonsmeadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is barely in this, Canon Non-Binary Character, Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Many of them, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Platonic Relationships, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, i love chara and frisks relationship, they’re siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonsmeadow/pseuds/snapdragonsmeadow
Summary: Frisk processes. So does Chara. At least, to some extent.





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic based on that ask I sent to @undertale-in-2k19 / @someones-mayhem earlier? so um. Here it is. I call it ‘reunited’ but I don’t really have an official name. please note I haven’t written anything for undertale in... quite a bit. I also haven’t played the game in awhile. so I would appreciate advice about their portrayal I guess?
> 
> I don’t write much anymore but I think this turned out okay, maybe? but I don’t know. hope it was okay that I tagged you, aris. also that I infodumped this ask on you in the first place. 
> 
> I want to specify this is supposed to be 100% platonic, siblings chara & frisk because I’m not sure if it comes off that way? I don’t think it does, though, but I wanted add that. 
> 
> originally posted on tumblr  
> https://snapdragons-meadows.tumblr.com/post/185900896787/i-wrote-a-fic-based-on-that-ask-i-sent-to

“You’re the type of friend I wish I always had, Frisk.”

Frisk felt like their breath was caught in their throat, suddenly feeling… something, or maybe something _ s _ . They lowered their head, with the worry their expression might convey something they didn’t want to.

They knew Asriel didn’t… Well… Maybe that was the thing that bothered them, that they didn’t know how he meant it, but with the context and the comparisons just sparked a bitter irritation, a slight annoyance in their chest; climbing. 

Though at the same time, they were sure if they had not lowered it, there’d be that bittersweet feeling, the one they weren’t sure if came from them, or Chara.

They wanted to argue, to defend their friend— that was what Chara was, undoubtedly, one of their first ones, too. 

Out of all of their friends it was Chara, who hated humanity, who never attempted to harm them. Out of all of their friends, it was Chara that encouraged them, who told them not to give up, who provided a comforting presence when they needed it.

And it was Chara, who helped them and guided them, who told them jokes and narrated everything they saw, filling them with a lightheartedness they doubted they would have found on their own. Chara, who accompanied them on everything they’d seen, all the amazing sights and the friends they had made… They were important to them.

But they couldn’t argue, they couldn’t defend them because Asriel wouldn’t understand.  _ Frisk _ didn’t understand— how or why Chara was connected to them, and they could hear them. 

“Frisk? Are you okay?” Asriel’s voice interrupted, cutting through their train of thought. 

They resisted the urge to sigh, breathing in and out in an attempt to calm down a bit. They nodded and forced a smile, swiftly turning their head up towards Asriel. 

Asriel rambled on, more and more words they felt disinterested in and they kept nodding slowly, the words completely missing them as they could only think about their friend, about how Chara hadn’t said anything in awhile.

It must hurt them, they thought. Their best friend… Frisk knew Flowey hadn’t been the most straightforward, and Chara did too. He was always confusing in his words, meanings that were often hidden that they couldn’t see till later.

But even if he didn’t mean it to be what it was, Frisk knew how this was coming off and if it was bugging them, they could only imagine how Chara felt.

Frisk stayed silent for the remainder of the conversation, and they noticed with the disappointing setting in, so did Chara.

“Don’t worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers.” Asriel’s voice was soft and monotonous, and though not quite comforting, his words had made them feel just a little bit more at ease.

Frisk nodded once again before turning around, their steps slow and clumsy and their chest feeling strangely empty.

‘ _ Chara _ ?’ They thought, though it sounded more desperate than it should have. 

Chara didn’t reply immediately, and they paused on their pathway, the concern rapidly growing. A soft,  _ ‘...Yes? _ ’ echoed, and they breathed out a sigh, their concern gradually disappearing while the relief flowed in. It felt kind of like a splash of cold water in the middle of summer.

Frisk glanced around them to see if they were alone, before hesitantly asking, “Um… Are you, um… Are you okay?”

Their voice felt small and shaky, the concern was clear even if they hadn’t intended to show it. Chara responded with a nonchalant tone, sounding as calm as they always did— they wondered how hard they were trying, “Of course. Why do you ask?”

Frisk shrugged, torn between ignoring the oblivious, confused demeanour they seemed to be going with and respecting their boundaries, even if it meant they couldn’t provide them with any comfort.

“I don’t know. You haven’t said much, I guess. I was, um, a little worried you might not be there still?” Frisk replied, brushing their fingers over a branch on the tree that was hanging particularly low; leaves crumbling under their feet.

“There isn’t really anything to narrate, Frisk.” They said gently, dodging the topic better than they had dodged Undyne’s spears, “...Why don’t you go inside? I’ll narrate for you again.”

Quietly, Frisk replied, “...okay.”

The crinkle of leaves as they walked towards it filled them with familiarity, and they could almost smell the distant smell of pie in the air. They suddenly felt lonely.

The soft, warm pastels clouded them with nostalgia and they froze for a moment, before a small, “Frisk?” pulled them out of their daze. For a moment, their voice had almost sounded a little unsteady, “Are you… okay?”

They nodded swiftly, forcing out a loud, “Mhmm.” though their voice felt like it had got caught in their throat somewhere.

They weren’t sure how honest that was, consumed by the nostalgia that felt like so much longer than a few hours ago. 

Frisk placed their hand on the wall as they walked down the hallway, as though concerned their legs might collapse if they didn’t hold them up. They reached a door, staring at it for a moment in hesitance before opening it.

Their room. Or what was supposed to be, they supposed. If they had stayed in the ruins. Frisk took a shaky step towards the drawing, their mouth curving into a small, soft smile, though from the familiarity or the memory of Chara’s drawing from New Home, they weren’t quite sure.

Frisk’s footsteps were quiet and gentle as they approached the bed, sitting on the edge of it gently. The mattress creaked underneath them, and they sighed softly, the same smile still on their face, even if it felt a tad bittersweet.

They fell backwards onto the bed, their legs hanging off the edge as the comfort of the bed grew more and more appealing. 

Frisk fidgeted, dragging their feet up and adjusting their position on the bed. 

“Congratulations. You have succeeded in un-making the bed. Within less than a minute. Perhaps you should be a professional?” Chara said, enthusiasm in their voice. Their sarcasm almost seemed off, though it still managed to make them feel that gentle lightheartedness. 

“I’ll go fill out my resume.” They mumbled, their voice suddenly quieter than it was as they started to feel tired. The big, comfy blankets and the pillows were far more 

appealing than they should have been.

They barely realized they had fell asleep until they woke up, Chara’s voice echoing through their head and describing something before they could describe it themself.

“It felt strange to lie in a bed again. It felt entirely too small for you now.”

Frisk sat up, wondering how they managed to convey so much in just a few words, somehow capturing the feeling entirely. They wanted to say something, but their voice felt weak so they stood up. They had already seen everything in that room, anyway.

Outside their room was a plant which they approached maybe just, to hear Chara exclaim in the way they do, “Oh! It’s a water sausage.”

Frisk laughs, a wide smile across their face. Sometimes it was nice to remember they weren’t entirely alone, even if Chara wasn’t there in person.

They peaked through Toriel’s door, suddenly remembering how they felt when they had first arrived her—all that confusion and the desire to explore. Frisk frowned briefly, remembering how they had been handling being attacked by monsters earlier, their impatience… But now, they had befriended them. 

Frisk smiled as they approached the cactus, gazing at it as a familiar voice said, “It’s not like this cactus was waiting for you to come back or anything…”

“Yeah.” Frisk nodded in agreement, as they couldn’t think of any other way to respond.

They closed the door behind them, passing the mirror in the hallway as they walked. They stopped upon noticing the reflection.

“Still just you, Frisk.”

Frisk nodded, with a soft, “Mhmm.”, similar to their one from before. Sometimes, they thought it was a shame it was just them. Sometimes they almost expected to see Chara, too.

Eventually tearing themself away from the mirror, Frisk finished walking down he hallway and taking another look at everything, staring for a few moments. 

Turning their gaze towards the staircase, they thought they should probably go back to their friends soon, though they headed down the steps slowly. Part of them didn’t want to leave just yet, but they had a lot of places to visit.

The walk felt so much longer than it had before, and so different. Chara seemed a bit quiet, though not as though they weren’t talkative. They just seemed calm, and even though they always stayed calm something about it seemed genuine. 

Frisk yawned, the bright, vibrant purple of the ruins turning into the soft blue and white atmosphere of Snowdin. They slouched a little, gradually making their way back to New Home, stopping for conversation now and then.

But they didn’t need to, really. They barely felt like talking, their thoughts all over the place as words echoed in their head, remembering things everyone had said to them. From Chara’s narration, or when Toriel had wanted them to stay to… Asriel.

It wasn’t until they stopped in a garden they had realized they had arrived, glancing down at the golden flowers spread throughout the room. It was kind of bittersweet for them, after everything.

“So… Are you ready to go to the surface?” Chara asked them. Their tone almost seemed tired.

“I… Don’t know.” Frisk said, “It feels like it’s been so much longer than it has, right?”

“Right.” They agreed softly.

“Are you ready?” Frisk asked.

“We don’t even know if I’ll be going with you. I don’t know how this works, either, you know.” 

After a moment, their tone turned hesitant, “Do you… Do you think Asriel will be alright?”

Frisk nodded in confirmed, adding a shaky, “Yeah.”

Chara remained silent for a moment, until Frisk spoke again, “I… I don’t understand what he said about you, earlier.”

“He was right.” They said weakly, “He deserved a better friend. I shouldn’t have… nevermind.”

Frisk shook their head in disagreement, glancing over to the exit briefly before turning away.

“Chara?”

“Yeah?” They replied with that same, calm, unemotional tone they almost always used. Frisk smiled.

They found themself almost short for words, wanting to express, wanting to convey somehow that they cared about Chara, deeply, that they weren’t just quite a friend. That they were family, that somehow in a day they had become so close; inseparable.

“I wanted you to know, um…” They hesitated, “That um… I’m not ready to say goodbye to someone like you, either.”

It sounded like Chara choked up, and somehow… It almost felt like they were hugging them, though the feeling was distant it was enough for them.

  
  



End file.
